1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of calculating, and particularly, to a method of calculating connectivity of an N-dimensional space.
2. Description of Related Art
Elements in a space can be connected to form regions based on their relative values, and the calculation of connectivity is widely used for image segmentation, network communication, data compression etc. Some approaches like neighbor searching can be used to calculate connectivity in a space; however, the neighbor searching method consumes too many resources in a single computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of calculating connectivity of an N-dimensional space that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.